16 ans et enceinte
by Roza Kincaid
Summary: OS: Bella & Edward sont ensemble depuis 2 ans; ils ont 16 ans, ils sont beaux, ils s'aiment jusqu'au jour où Bella découvre qu'elle est enceinte. All Humans
1. OS

**Petite OS. J'aime bien regarder l'émission « 16 ans et enceinte » et je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas appliquer la situation à notre couple préféré Bella & Edward. Découvrez donc cette expérience très spéciale quand on a 16 ans.**

Oh merde... Oh merde mais ça peut pas m'arriver à moi ça! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour me retrouver dans cette situation enfin... c'est insensé! Je pleurais, je faisais une crise d'angoisse dans les toilettes du lycée. Angela, ma meilleure amie, était derrière la porte et attendait.

_-Alors? Demanda Angela._

Je n'arrivais plus à reprendre mon souffle. Je déverrouillais la porte et Angela me rejoint dans la cabine. Elle me prit dans ses bras quand elle découvrit mes larmes.

_-T'es enceinte hein?_

_-Oui... mais qu'est ce que je vais faire Angie!_

_-Parles en à Edward... il te laissera pas tomber._

_-Mais je sais pas quoi faire..._

_-Je te dis, parles en à Edward. Il est pas comme tous ces machos. Et puis il t'aime. Vous êtes ensemble depuis presque 2 ans._

On était sorti et j'avais rejoint Edward dans la cour du lycée. On avait une heure de battement avant notre prochain cours. Je m'approchais de lui. Lui souriait mais moi je me forçais. Je souriais jaune... comment je pouvais lui dire ça... On avait 16 ans. Qu'est ce qu'on allait faire avec un bébé à 16 ans! Je me blottis dans ses bras. Il les referma sur moi et embrassa le sommet de mon crâne. Je savais qu'il avait senti qu'un truc n'allait pas comme il fallait.

_-ça va mon ange? me demanda-t-il_

-_je... j'ai un truc à te dire..._

_-Vas y, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire._

_-Je...je..._

_-Tu?_

_-Je suis enceinte._

Il eut un temps d'arrêt. J'attendais la foudre... qui ne vint pas. Au contraire je le sentis resserrer sa prise sur moi. Il embrassait le haut de mon crâne à plusieurs reprises et je sentis une larme sur ma joue qui ne m'appartenait pas. Je remontais mon regard vers le sien et remarquais que la larme inconnue était la sienne.

_-Pourquoi tu pleures Edward?_

_-Je m'attendais pas à ça, ma Bella. Je m'attendais à un « je me suis engueulé avec Ang' » ou bien « J'ai loupé mon devoir pour lequel j'ai vachement bossé ». Mais pas à un « Je suis enceinte »..._

_-et... enfin tu vas me quitter, tu m'en veux?_

_-Non ma belle... Je peux pas... je ne sais pas ce que en vouloir à quelqu'un veut dire quand il s'agit de toi. Je peux pas te laisser seule avec un petit bébé, que tu choisisses de le garder ou d'avorter. Je le fais pas par pitié ma belle. Mais je t'aime. Je t'aime et si tu veux garder ce bébé je serais très heureux d'être papa._

_-Mais Edward on a 16 ans!_

_-Je ne pense pas que l'âge ait une réelle importance... Tu savais que mes parents avaient eu mon frère à 18 ans. Juste avant la fac._

_-C'est pas pareil Edward... on a 16 ans. Qui va s'en occuper quand on sera au lycée!? Comment je vais pouvoir faire mon année!?_

_-Réponse à la première question: ma mère se ferait un plaisir de s'en occuper. Réponse à la deuxième question, tu as les cours par correspondance ou bien l'année accélérée._

_-Mouais.. tu crois que je pourrais en parler à ton père... enfin il est médecin, il pourrait me conseiller._

_-Bien sur ma belle, on ira le voir en rentrant si tu veux._

Le calme après la mini tempête. Le fait qu'Edward m'avait affirmé accepter cette grossesse me donnait presque envie de garder ce bébé. Mais mon père... il allait hurler. Ma mère ben elle est fantasque et... excentrique. Au début elle me dirait que je suis irresponsable, de pas m'être protégé, de vouloir garder ce bébé. Et puis après elle me donnerait des conseils. Tu devrais faire si ou ça. Ça allait pas être simple et j'en avais conscience mais Edward était là.

….

J'étais enceinte de 5 mois. Ce serait mon dernier mois au lycée. Selon le père d'Edward, il valait mieux que je me repose. J'étais petite, menue et je portais un gros bébé selon les échographies. Edward était... parfait. Pour voir que nous avions 16 ans, il prenait son rôle très au sérieux. Il caressait mon ventre chaque soir. En effet comme je l'avais prévu, mon père n'avait pas très bien réagit alors quand je lui ai dit ensuite que je comptais le garder... ce fut sans retour. J'habitais désormais avec Edward. Ces parents m'avaient gentiment accueilli en disant que de toute façon, Edward ne pouvait pas faire plus de dégâts que la situation actuelle mais au fond ils avaient très bien réagit. Esmé était même heureuse et Carlisle aussi.

Donc du coup, chaque Edward endossait son uniforme de super futur papa. Câlin de ventre, bisous à gogo... Il était juste parfait. C'est lui que me trainait dans les magasins pour enfants. À croire que c'est lui la maman. Il était gaga. J'avais alors ressenti que j'avais fait le bon choix. Je ne voulais pas emprisonner Edward avec ce bébé, ce n'était pas mon but. Mais il me disait et répétait, « Si je n'avais pas voulu de cet enfant avec toi, je t'aurais persuadé d'avorter, ou j'aurais tout arrêter entre nous. » Rien de tout ça n'était arrivé.

….

Il était 5h du matin. J'étais à terme ou presque (à trois jours près). Nous étions à l'hôpital de Forks, salle d'accouchement. Et oui perte des eaux à 4h du matin, j'étais dilaté à 4 cm et demi. Edward était là comme un lion en cage. J'étais plutôt sereine aux vues des circonstances.

_-Arrête tu me donnes le tournis j'ai envie de vomir._

_-désolé ma belle mais c'est... je suis stressé._

_-Pourquoi? C'est pas toi qui va devoir faire sortir un petit humain de ton corps._

_-Justement, j'aime pas te voir souffrir... et puis... c'est stressant de me dire qu'à à peine 17 ans je vais être responsable d'un petit être._

_-Et moi donc. Allez viens t'asseoir._

Je lui pris la main, caressant sa cuisse. Les contractions se rapprochaient et j'avais de plus en plus mal. Dur d'ailleurs de le cacher à Edward. Le pauvre le devinait j'ai failli lui tuer la jambe. L'anesthésiste était venu mais après examen il s'est révélé qu'il était trop tard pour faire la péridurale. C'était beaucoup pour moi. Je pleurais à chaudes larmes, crises d'angoisses. Edward était à côté de moi.

_-Calme toi chérie... là voilà respire... cale toi sur ma respiration._

Je me calmais petit à petit. Ça allait mieux. C'était le père d'Edward qui allait s'occuper de moi. Il avait vu que j'avais angoissé à l'idée de mettre au monde notre bébé sans péridurale.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, si tu suis tout ce que je te dis, tout ira bien. Des millions de femmes l'ont fait avant toi, tu peux y arriver Bella. Tu es forte. Tu as supporté ta grossesse, tu peux donner naissance à ton bébé sans péridurale._

Il avait raison, des millions de femmes y étaient arrivés avant moi. Ma mère l'avait fait, je pouvais le faire. Edward tenait ma main. Je souffrais le martyre fallait se l'avouer. Il passa son bras derrière mes épaules. Carlisle m'examinait à nouveau.

_-Bella. Le bébé est là. On peut sentir sa tête. Je vais avoir besoin que tu pousses dès que tu sens une contraction. Tu te détends et dès que tu sens une contraction, tu pousses avec le ventre, le menton rentré dans la poitrine. Ça ira?_

_-Oui, j'en sens une qui arrive là._

_-alors dès qu'elle est là tu pousses._

La douleur arriva à grande vitesse et je poussais quand elle fut là. Je sentais un truc descendre dans mon ventre. Carlisle me disait que c'était parfait. Le bébé venait vite et mes contractions étaient très fortes. Je poussais à chaque mais la tête semblait coincé. Je n'avais plus de force. J'étais épuisé.

_-J'en peux plus, je peux plus..._

_-Vas y ma chérie tu y es presque._

_-Mais je peux plus j'ai plus de force, j'y arriverais pas Edward._

_-Si tu vas y arriver bébé._

_-Bella le bébé est presque là. Une toute dernière grosse poussée et j'ai sa tête. Tu peux y arriver Bella._

Je ressemblais mes toutes dernières forces et à la prochaine contraction je poussais très fort. Je sentis le bébé sortir de mes entrailles. Je sentais ensuite ses épaules et enfin c'était fini. Carlisle désobstrua ses voies nasales et j'entendis les cris de mon bébé.

_-Félicitations les enfants, vous avez une magnifique petite fille._

Carlisle avait sa petite larme et me posa mon petit bébé sur mon ventre. Ma belle princesse. Elle était minuscule et ses petits yeux me regardaient. Edward était venu à côté de moi et la petite nous regardait. L'infirmière la reprit pour un petit examen et nous la ramena. Elle me l'a mit dans les bras et me donna un biberon. Étant encore adolescente, ma poitrine n'avait pas bien formé les glandes de lactation. Je donnais le biberon à la petite. J'étais bien. Je me sentais dans mon rôle. Edward m'embrassait la tempe.

_-Je suis fière de toi mon ange. Tu as été parfaite._

_-je t'aime Edward._

_-Moi aussi chérie, plus que jamais._

_-Et si on l'appelait Renesmée? Un mélange entre le nom de ma mère et de la tienne._

_-Ce serait parfait ma belle._

_-Bienvenue dans ce monde ma belle Renesmée._

Nous la contemplions, notre petite merveille, elle était sublime. C'est quand vous voyez une telle merveille que vous vous dites **« Je n'aurais jamais pu perdre mon bébé, c'est toute ma vie maintenant. »**

**Et voilà! Qu'en pensez vous? Dites moi!**


	2. Epilogue

**Vous m'avez souvent demandé qu'est ce qui c'était passé après la naissance de Renesmée. J'avoue que j'avais songé à écrire une épilogue mais je ne voulais pas vraiment... en me disant que ça ferait un peu lourd et finalement ça manque peut être à l'histoire. Donc voilà l'aprés.**

_-Edward! Bella! Dépéchez vous on va être en retard! Criait Esmé dans la cage d'escalier._

Edward embrassait mon cou une dernière fois. Je remettais sa chemise en ordre. Il embrassait mon front et nous enfilions notre toge de remise des diplômes. Et oui! J'avais réussi à suivre les cours accéléré il y a deux ans. On avait 18 ans aujourd'hui et on allait être de jeunes diplômés. Nous descendions et Esmé nous regardait indignée.

_-ça fait une demie heure que je vous appelle. Qu'est ce que vous faisiez?_

Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment lui dire ce que nous faisions dans la chambre... Il y avait des oreilles innocentes dans cette pièce. Edward souriait. Je savais qu'il pensait à la même chose que moi. Il avait vraiment les idées salaces, à peine avais-je été en sous vêtements qu'il m'avait sauté dessus.

**Flashback**

_**-Baby Bella... tu me tentes là...**_

_**-J'hallucine on doit être en bas dans 30 minutes Edward!**_

_**-Je sais être rapide...**_

**Il m'embrassait. Bien sûr je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. Il embrassait ma poitrine encore recouverte d'un soutien gorge et il s'était débarassé de sa chemise. Il était donc en boxer devant moi. Je perdais la raison. Il retirait son boxer et enlevait mon shorty. **

_**-Oublie pas sa cape en latex cette fois. Je veux pas d'un deuxième enfant tout de suite.**_

**Il souriait, enfilait un préservatif et me pénétra tendrement. Nous faisions nos mouvements de va et vient quand on entendit sa mère criait dans la cage d'escalier. Il jouit et moi à sa suite. Je souriais.**

_**-On devrait y aller.**_

**Fin du Flashback**

Nous nous dirigions vers la voiture. Esmé et Carlisle étaient devant. Moi et Edward derrière. Arrivé au Lycée, nous rejoignons les autres élèves. Edward dans la colonne des C moi des S. La cérémonie commença. Edward reçut son diplôme avec les félicitations. Puis vint mon moment.

_-Mademoiselle Isabella Swan. Félicitations mademoiselle._

_-Mamaaaaaaa!_

Je rigolais et sortis de scène. Edward et moi sourions. À la fin de la cérémonie, le premier de la promo vint au micro.

_-Diplômés, à vos chapeaux. 3...2...1... LANCEZ!!!!_

On jetait tous nos chapeaux de diplômés en l'air. Je serrais Edward dans mes bras et on s'embrassait.

_-Félicitations ma Bella._

_-Félicitation mon amour._

_-Maman!!!_

Mon petit trésor nous courait dessus. Je me mis à sa hauteur et la fis voler dans mes bras.

_-Bon anniversaire mon trésor! Dit Edward à Renesmée._

_-Merci papa!_

_-Tu viens chérie on rentre pour ouvrir tes cadeaux._

Nous rentrions tous à la maison. Les frères et sœurs d'Edward étaient venu pour l'occasion ou devrais je dire les occasions. Nous mangions ensemble et rigolions beaucoup, Nessie calée entre moi et Edward. Après le gâteau, Nous partions ouvrir les cadeaux que Nessie avait reçu. Gâtée! Pourri gâtée! Je souriais.

Il y a deux ans, Renesmée Carlie Cullen entrait dans notre vie à moi et Edward. Nous avions 16 ans. Son arrivée avait radicalement changé notre vie, ça c'est sur mais une autre chose était sûr. Nous n'avions pas fini de nous réveiller la nuit.

_-Edward? Je suis enceinte._

**FIN**

**Et voilà pour ce petit épilogue! Alors, vous vous attendiez à ça?**


	3. Note de l'auteur

Coucou à tous!

Désolé ce n'est toujours pas un nouveau chapitre malheureusement.

Je me rends compte que ça fait trop longtemps que je vous fais poiroter et je m'en excuse.

Je vous explique, j'ai été très malade ces derniers mois, ce qui malgré le repos, ne m'a pas aidé à écrire la suite des mes fictions. Du coup je suis très en retard et Ô grand malheur complétement à sec niveau inspiration. J'essaie de vous écrire des chapitres qui valent le coup mais c'est compliqué.

De plus rajouter à ça beaucoup d'examen et de travail. Je mène une expérience psychologique dans le cadre de mes études qui me prend énormément de temps et qui n'arrange pas forcément ma santé. Et de front je m'occupe d'une opération au profit d'une œuvre caritative. (je vous encourage à vous en tenir au courant ^^, si vous me suivez sur Twitter j'en parle souvent)

Que rajouter de plus? Je peux à peu près prédire dans quel ordre arriveront les chapitres des différentes fictions.

**-L'amour n'a pas d'âge, Chapitre 27**

**-Promises never die, Chapitre 2**

**-Appelle moi papa, Chapitre 2**

_PS: à titre informatif je précise qu'il n'y aura pas de suite pour « Là où tout a commencé », « The Wedding of Lucius Vladescu & Antanasia Dragomir », « la fin du rêve » et « 16 ans et enceinte ». Ce sont des One Shot. Le principe est dans le titre: un seul chapitre._

Merci à tous et à votre patience durement mise à l'épreuve.

Bisous


End file.
